Indecisive
by Tsari14
Summary: Ziva has been the keeping the existence of a man secret and Tony is jealous. Meanwhile, a Petty Officer is killed and the NCIS team are called to investigate but there is more than one love triangle in the way. TIVA & Case-fict. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi Everyone, this is my first fanfict so I hope you like it. This chapter is very short but it is giving you a taste of what's to come. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. This is a case fict as well. ~ Tiva but you might need to wait a few chapters ~ _**

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own NCIS, if I did there would be more Tiva!_**

**_Tsari XOXO_**

It was Monday morning and Tony knew already knew he was not going to make it through the day, even though it was only nine o'clock in the morning, everything that day had already gone wrong. Finally, the elevator reached level 2 and Tony stepped out, partially preparing himself for Gibbs to yell something at him. The moment he stepped out of the elevator something seemed different. His eyes scanned the room before Ziva caught his attention. She stood by the window, yelling somelanguage, he could only guess was Hebrew, into her phone. He cautiously walked past her, careful not to get hit by her flamboyant hand gestures. Ziva had obviously not noticed him as she resorted to English to try and win her battle "Michael, listen to me!" When she had got the persons attention she went back to Hebrew.

Meanwhile Tony had carefully slinked over to McGee's desk.

"What's going on with Ziva?" Tony questioned

"I don't know, she's been on the phone all morning!"

The two watched as Ziva hung up the phone and sat back down at her desk, quietly murmuring something to herself. Tony to, followed suit and went back to his desk.

An hour later Ziva was getting angry at Tony, because for the last hour had done nothing but stare curiously at her.

"What?" she yelled causing Tony's head to dart up from the work he was doing. "Why do you keep on looking at me like I'm some sort of... dead dog?"

Tony's confusion mounted "dead dog?"

"Whatever" she muttered to herself.

"Trouble in paradise?" tony asked, half excepting her to not understand.

She cocked her head to the side in confusion before continuing "Nothing about my life is paradise, Tony"

Concerned by this, Tony slowly got up and made his way over to Ziva. "Everything OK?"

"Fine" she muttered

"Ziva?" he asked again smiling charmingly at her.

"Everything is fine" she said, the frustration now present in her voice

His rebuttal was interrupted by Gibbs storming through the squad room yelling "Everyone, grab your gear!"

***

The team arrived at The Louis Hotel in Georgetown a bit after 10am. The crime scene was one of the hotel's grand suits on the 12th floor. Upon entering the room the team's attention was immediately drawn to the man lying naked and coiled in bed sheets on the massive four poster. The bed was in a state of disarray whereas the rest of the room was left virtually untouched.

"The guys at the front desk said he checked in around 9pm last night. The room was under the name John Doices" Tony announced as he entered the room.

"No signs of forced entry, Boss" McGee pointed out to Gibbs as he farther acest the locks and windows. "And it looked like the petty officer had a woman here too"

"No? Really McGee" Tony mocked. "I wonder what they were doing."

"Well maybe they had sex and then she killed him. It explains why there was no forced entry"

"A black widow"

"Mates and then kills" Ziva said, before catching Tony's glance. It was the first time she had said something since they had arrived.

"Out of all the English expressions how do you know that one?" he questioned.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she smilied seductively at him.

"hmm..." he murmured, letting his thoughts wander to Ziva.. "I always thought it was a particularly fun way to be killed"

Gibbs, who was now listening, shot Tony a wicked glare while Ziva just rolled her eyes.

"Not that I was making light of his situation boss...." Tony mumbled "I mean... I just said if I were to be... killed..."

"You will be in a minute DiNozzo, if you don't get back to work" Gibbs barked

Tony quietly slinked away from Gibbs's sight. Ducky was the first one to break the ice as he walked through the doors followed closely by Palmer. "Sorry we are late again Jethro, you see Mr Palmer here, forgot the maps" Ducky scowled at his young assistant "and doesn't know his way around Washington"

Ducky and Palmer quickly unpacked their equipment and set to work. After 10 minutes Ducky announced "Cause of death appears to be from stab wounds to the chest. We won't know which one killed this poor fellow until we get him back to autopsy"

"What about TOD Duck?" Gibbs asked

"Based on liver temp I would say about 10 hours ago"

"That would make it about midnight" McGee pointed out

"Hmm" Tony muttered "so they go out, he brings her back here... then she kills him"

"Sounds like a theory"

"So who's our mystery woman?"

**_Ok, so tell me if you want more chapters. _**


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator door flew open with a ding and as per usual Gibbs stormed through the bullpen, coffee in hand.

"What have you got?" he asked looking around at his team

Tony quickly stood and moved over to the screen motioning as he went, for McGee to pull up the picture he wanted. "You're just in time, Boss, Petty Officer John Doices, 33. Married to a Jane Doices, no kids." Tony skilfully operated the remote and managed to click to the next slide.

"Umm... he has had two tours of duty. Last one ended 6 months ago. Other than that nothing much..."

"Motives?" Gibbs asked slightly annoyed that for 2 hours his team had only come up with this.

"Nothing that we can see here Gibbs." The Israeli said "I talked to his CO, he said that the Petty officer was well liked." She looked confused before saying "He said he was 'a dime in a dozen', yes?"

"Yeah" her partner said "It means rare or like..." he smiled as his thoughts again wandered to Ziva "special"

"Oh, I see" she nodded understandingly.

When they looked around they found Gibbs no longer there and Tony sighed a sigh of relief. He had no more information left to give Gibbs and was glad to have the pressure taken away.

***

Autopsy

"Jehtro, what a pleasant surprise!" the doctor exclaimed as Gibbs walked in looking grumpier than usual.

Gibbs simply grunted and began his questioning. "What have you got for me Duck?"

"There is not much to report I'm afraid..."

"Seems to be the consensus doctor" Gibbs muttered as he started for the door.

"Wait!" Ducky called out "I didn't say I had nothing!"

Gibbs sighed and walked back over to the doctor who was suddenly eager to share his findings. "This poor fellow suffered an untimely death. He was stabbed three times in the chest. The only fatal wound punctured his left ventricle. Death would have been instantaneous."

Now that he knew that he had Gibbs' attention Ducky walked over to the table where the body lay and picked up a thin metal ruler. The doctor carefully slid it in to one of the three stab wounds, clearly demonstrating the angle of the wound.

"This kind of wound could only have been made by a left handed assailant" he explained.

"Thanks Duck" the team leader said exiting the room as quickly as he came. On the way to the elevator Gibbs felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly opened it to see he had a text from Tony '_meet in Abby's lab'_

Ducky sighed and turned back to his body on the table. "Ok. So... now where were we?" "Oh, yes Scotland..."

***

The team had assembled in Abby's, quietly waiting for Gibbs. It wasn't until he walk in with her favourite drink that she started sharing her finding with them. She excitedly started walking around her lab eventually stopping at a table with the blood stained bed sheet on it.

"I had to have a cold shower after analysing this baby!" the bubbly goth said, grabbing her Caf-Pow from Gibbs. She took a long slurp before continuing. "This could give Tony's sheets a run for their money"

They all chuckled, except Tony who simply crossed his arms and sighed.

"Pretty much every inch of this thing was covered in some sort of bodily fluid. I could only identify two strains of DNA. I also found the same DNA under his fingernails. This may have been from the attack but my guess is that it wasn't"

"Oh, boss, I almost forgot, we managed to find Pretty Officer Doice's widow. She agreed to come in so she is now waiting in interrogation room 1 for you" Tony said as Gibbs was just about to leave.

"And I'm running her DNA against the one we found on the bed sheets as we speak Gibbs" Abby said.

***

"How long were you two married?" he asked her softly. Gibbs always had a way with crying women. After countless wives he learnt a thing or too. Sarah was not your typical widow though, she calmly answered all of his questions and was fully capable of controlling her emotions, unlike a lot of women he knew. In that respect she reminded him a lot of Ziva. Even when Ziva had killed her own brother, she barely shed a tear.

Sarah pushed her thick dark hair off her face before answering his question. "About four years"

"In that time has he told you that he had concerns for his safety?"

"No, nothing like that"

"How was everything at home?"

"Fine" she sighed "I mean we had the occasional fight but...."

She was interrupted by Gibbs' phone. He immediately picked it up and barked "what?" very sternly. About one minute and a series of 'uh hums' later he said "Thanks Abs" and flipped it back down.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other from behind to viewing glass. They were both anxious to see what new information their boss had acquired.

Sarah eyed him curiously before he spoke. "How long have you known he has been cheating on you?"

She was at first taken aback by him question but still didn't answer him. She just sighed and glanced down at the table.

"The DNA on the bed sheets we found him on, belong to him and another women. Not you"

"Eight months" she sniffed "I have known about her for eight months. He told me he ended it."

Tony crossed his arms as he saw what had unfolded.

"I think she's guilty, knows her husband's cheating on her. Stews over it for months getting angrier and angrier. Then one day when he says he's going to be home late she follows him. Then he waits for the girlfriend to leave and 'Bam' she kills him" he said as he gazed over to Ziva. She seemed to be elsewhere again. Since that phone call this morning Ziva hadn't been herself. When usually jump at the chance to tease Tony about one of his crazy theories she remained quiet. He didn't know quite why Ziva was acting different but, he was determined to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**Sorry about the lateness of this update. I promise that the next chapter will come a lot quicker but only if you review. That said, thank you to everyone who has been reading.**_

_**Ok, I would like to clear this up. Most people write Michael as this big jerk but this story reflects my interpretation of him so.... also I imagine Michael as far better looking. **_

_**A big thanks to my BFFL Caitlin who has been very supportive. Also thanks to Megan who has been my NCIS ranting buddy! Thanks guys. **_

**_Tsari XOXO_**

At about 4 o'clock it seemed that the NCIS would be forced to work all night doing paperwork and trying to find the petty officer's mysterious girlfriend. Ziva was up in MTAC talking a conference call from Israel when a strange man walked in. Tony had never seen him before, he wasn't even sure he was from this country, let alone the building. The man scanned the vicinity before his eyes met with Tony's and he started walking towards him. "Can I help you?" Tony asked politely without giving his intense curiosity away too much.

"I am looking for Ziva David" the man said. He had a very distinct ascent, somewhat like Ziva's, and his hair and eyes were as dark as hers too.

Tony's response was interrupted by Ziva's voice from the staircase behind him. "Michael?" she said running the rest of the way down the stairs to meet him. "What are you doing here?" Her smile was the most genuine Tony had ever seen her have. His heart ached a little, knowing that in the three years that he had known her, he had not once made her smile like that.

"I wanted to surprise you"

She smiled again before turning to Tony who had, without her knowledge, been watching her all this time. "Tony, this is Michael. He is my partner in Mossad". It was only when she said this that Tony noticed Michael's bulging biceps and masculine demeanour. Just the guy Ziva would be good with, Tony thought. He sighed and looked up again to them standing casually in front of her desk, with Michael whispering something into her ear. She giggled and looked over to see if Tony was watching. She was very careful to avoid his gaze. Then Michael announced "I have to be going now" he turned to Tony "Goodbye Tony". Then his eyes focused on Ziva "Lehetraot Ziva, ani ohev ohtach" (Goodbye, Ziva I love you) he said and both smiled as he headed for the elevator.

Tony said surprisingly little after that, not even questioning Ziva about her mysterious man. There was a somewhat awkward silence between them for the next hour. That was until Gibbs' phone rang just as he appeared from the elevator. 'How'd he do that?' Tony thought to himself. Not long after Gibbs had answered his phone he called for Tony and Ziva to follow him to interrogation.

In the small room sat a very attractive blonde with a slinky red dress that left little to the imagination. This surprisingly, was of little interest to Tony. He seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts. The blonde was apparently the girlfriend of the Petty Officer who had been killed. Abby and McGee had been searching tirelessly through his phone records until they had found her -Katelyn Wilson.

"What was your relationship with John Doices?"

"John?, John and I were just..... friends" she smiled sweetly flinging her hair off her shoulders. "Why?, why are you questioning me about John?"

From where Tony and Ziva were standing, they didn't see what had taken place but all they knew was that Gibbs had given her one of his trade mark glares and within 30 seconds she broke.

"Ok, we were having an affair. His wife didn't know and John wanted to keep it that way." "Why are you asking me all these questions" she asked again.

"John is dead, murdered, we just need to question everyone who was connected to him."

"John is dead?" She gashed, unable to control her tears. "I'm sorry..." she sniffed.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Umm... yesterday" she wiped her eyes again before continuing. "We always meet at the Hotel. I left around 10 o'clock." She began sobbing again and at this point Gibbs thought it wise to end the interview.

***

"McGeek it's so obvious! I mean the wife of four years doesn't even shed a tear for the guy but the women he was having an affair with nearly caused a flood." Tony started pacing in front of McGee's desk. All that McGee could do was observe as his colleague made tread marks in the floor. This isn't just about the case, McGee figured.

"Sara Doices is guilty as sin", Tony remarked.

"Sara Doices?" said a deep voice from behind him. Tony turned around to be face to face with Michael. Both men arched their shoulders back in an attempt to seem manlier to the other. "You must drop the case against Sara Doices immediately" he said intimidatingly.

"Or what?" Michael scowled at him. Tony then remembered Ziva's freaky, ninja skill and he changed his tactic.

"Why?"

"Mossad has interest involving the case."

"What interest?"

"That is classified Agent DiNozzo. I cannot say anything more, what I will say to you is that you must drop your case again the Petty Officer's wife."

"Is that why you are here?"

"Yes Tony" Ziva's voice chimed in "that is why he is here". She could sense the tension between the two and felt she needed a way to break the ice.

"What about the lunch?" she said to Michael, her hand briefly brushing against his forearm. Not so briefly, though that Tony didn't pick up on it. He sighed and headed back to his desk in hopes of distracting himself from Ziva.

***

"Gibbs, hey, boss, wait up!" yelled Tony as sprinted up the stairs to catch up to Gibbs. "Can I ask you something?"

"Would it stop you if I said no, DiNozzo?"

"That Michael Rivkin guy. What is he doing here with our case?" Tony asked.

"Because Mossad have ties to it"

"Ties, what ties?" Tony now directed his attention to Vance who had recently joined the conversation on the staircase.

"That's classified DiNozzo" Vance explained "Only I and a select few at Mossad know about this intell."

Tony didn't know what to say, he only stood their nervously.

"This information does not have any direct bearing on your case, I have however, been instructed to tell you to drop your case against Sara Doices."

"She's our main suspect" DiNozzo argued. He was sick of all the lies and secrecy that went on around the office. He was sick of not knowing this and more importantly, not knowing who to trust.

"Then you'll have to find another one. Mossad have evidence that Sara Doices is innocent. You are going to have to trust them.

'Trust?' Tony thought as he walked down the stairs and gazed down at Ziva. 'What is trust?"

***

It was 1 am and Tony couldn't sleep. His mind kept on going back on the day's strange events. He rolled over again in an attempt to fall asleep but it was useless. As if his phone had suddenly sensed this, it started to ring; a loud piercing tone that startled him at first.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned

"Yeah boss" Tony said sounding a bit groggy. Tony took note of what his boss was saying but only the last thing he said was of real interest.

" Call Ziva then meet me in the office, NOW"

Tony groaned as he searched through his contacts for Ziva. Coming to work at 1 am was not his idea of fun but it was better than lying in bed unable to sleep.  
The phone dialled and then rang for a while before Ziva picked up. "Shalom" she said automatically forgetting to speak English. Her voice sounded nothing like she had just woken up. Tony guessed she hadn't even been to bed.

"Ziva, it's me" Tony said with a yawn. "I didn't wake you did I?" He knew he hadn't but asked her anyway.

"Ziva" a voice in the background said. Tony listened intently but unfortunately he could hear no English. Ziva giggled as she went back to the phone. "What where you saying Tony?"

"Gibbs needs us in the office"

"Now?" she groaned, either because she loathed coming to work at night, as they all did, or she was desperate not to leave whatever she was doing. Tony could not tell which.

"Katelyn, the Petty Officer's girlfriend has disappeared. "

"I'll be there in an hour. Can you cover for me until I get there?"

Tony sighed. He knew for a fact her house was only ten minutes away.

_**I really want to hear your thoughts and suggestions so please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry about the late update. I got a bit discouraged by the lack of reviewers. Thank you to those who did though.**_

_**There will be more Tiva in the next chapter!**_

_**Tsari **_

_**XOXO**_

Tony DiNozzo had been pacing in front of his desk for over an hour he arrived to find a very tired McGee at his desk trying desperately to locate the petty officer's girlfriend. Gibbs had received a call from the FBI shortly after Abby had tried to run Katelyn Wilson's DNA through the database. The FBI informed the team that Katelyn Wilson was one their most wanted list for illegal Arms dealing. The situation had spiralled out of control from there. In true fashion the FBI raided her house, only to find her gone with only a few of her belongings. All this, while _most _of the NCIS team slept soundly.

***

Tony glanced nervously over at the elevator again then down at his watch. It had been nearly one and a half hours since he had called Ziva. 'What could she be doing?' He thought. 'Don't go there DiNozzo!' the other side of his brain countered. He sighed and looked back over at McGee. He watched as McGee typed, all the while looking back to see the annoyed face of his boss who was currently leaning over his shoulder. "You got anything, McGee?" he said from time to time. This only prompted McGee to further go on about something Gibbs could not understand.

A sharp 'ding' took Tony's eyes away from McGee and swiftly back to the elevator. He witnessed Ziva walk through the elevator doors with a huge grin. Her hair was slightly askew but of than that she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Where have you been?" Tony asked slyly.

She avoided eye contact with him for a moment before answering "I told you, I had some things to take care of."

"Well ya missed kind of a lot" Tony said trying to appear cool about the situation.

"Hey Ziva" McGee chimed in.

"McGee" she nodded.

"It turns out that Katelyn is on the FBI's most wanted list. She disappeared last night. Abby and I are checking her phone and credit cards. No hits yet. We are still trying"

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Right here" Gibbs said out of nowhere "we missed you Ziva"

"Sorry Gibbs" Ziva muttered, playing with her hair.

When Ziva diverted her eyes off the floor she noticed the extra large Caf-Pow in his hands; obviously off to see Abby. Ziva sighed as she tried to remember a time when Abby had a good night's sleep. The cheerful Goth basically lived on caffeine.

As if sensing there was a CafPow nearby, Abby came happily bounding towards them at a great speed.

"I found it!" she screamed, skipping towards McGee. Before he could say anything she had wheeled his chair away and hijacked his computer. McGee only sat there, dumbfounded at what had taken place.

"She had another cell phone!" she took a deep breath before continuing. "That's why we didn't suspect her. She uses this other phone for her 'business' deals. I'm tracing it now"

The team grabbed their gear and were heading to the elevator just as Abby yelled "She's at corner of Smithe and North. According to this it is an abandoned warehouse."

Abby sighed and went over to retrieve her well earned Caf-Pow that had been left idol on Gibbs' desk. "Good job Abs." She mimicked, laughing at herself for doing it.

***

An abandon warehouse stood at the corner of Smithe and North just as Abby had proclaimed. It was quiet similar in size to the one that Kate and the team had been on the day she was killed. They weren't taking any chances this time. Gibbs surveyed the area before calling Abby who was to give him the exact location of the women. He signalled to his half his team to go around the back way while the other go around the front. Gibbs sensed the tension between two of his officers and decided it would be best to separate them. He had every intention of giving them a stern lecture after the day was through.

"McGee, Ziva cover the back. DiNozzo and I are heading around the front"

McGee and Ziva nodded obligingly and ran to where they were told, their guns positioned at the ready.

The warehouse itself was more like an abandoned airplane hangar than the usual warehouse. From where they stood Ziva and McGee had a view of pretty much the whole area though about a dozen large crates blocked their view of most of it. They could clearly hear at least three people chatting casually, unaware about their current predicament. They talked in a language that was clearly not English and even Ziva was having trouble picking up some of it. From somewhere on the other side of the building Gibbs moved into focus and caught Ziva's eye. He nodded as a sign to her and McGee to approach the suspects.

Ziva started to move closer to the suspects, followed closely by McGee. She went closer before she stopped abruptly and gasped. The flag of Israel was hanging off one of the crates, smudged with dirt then set alight. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye but within seconds the fire had once again returned and she was more determined than ever.

Guns held strong, the NCIS team sprang from behind the crates and surprised their suspects.

"NCIS, Put your hands in the air."

The two women in the group obliged, slowly standing and raising their hands as per instruction. While the single man with a backpack just leapt to his feet and started is rapid get away towards the door. Tony and McGee started after him with Tony in the lead. The man got half way there before pulling a small semi-automatic from his bag. He swiftly turned and shot blindly at the two NCIS agents behind him. The only thing that was heard after that was a loud scream.

_**Hmm... sorry I like cliff-hangers! The next chapter will be up soon provided you review. Please review it's not that difficult. **_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey Guys, I'm really sorry about the length of time between chapters. I have had the worlds worst writers block!! Anyway I am on holidays now so hopefully I will have some more soon! Thank you for all your great reviews!! _**

**_Tsari_**

**_XOXO_**

"Tony!" Ziva screamed, momentarily forgetting about the suspects and running to Tony's aid.

McGee meanwhile had caught up to the man and was now placing him in handcuffs and Gibbs had the two women under control.

Ziva knelt beside Tony who was lying still on the cold ground. "Tony? I'm so sorry" she said again shaking him then checking his pulse. A moment later, Tony coughed awake. He lay there in a daze before finally sitting up. "Ziva?" he mumbled "You're pretty."

Ziva giggled and began to examine him. "You must have hit your head" she laughed.

"I think my arm is more of the problem." He lifted his arm to her to reveal the right arm of his shirt covered in blood and a small hole in the fabric near the shoulder. Ziva frowned as she started trying to remove Tony's shirt but he stopped her. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked a little surprised by the action.

"I need to get a better look." He smiled seductively. "At your wound, Tony", she slapped him playfully before rolling her eyes.

Tony nodded and she carefully peeled off his shirt. "You know I had a dream like this" he said locking onto her gaze. She started to inspect his arm. Although, it hurt like hell, at the moment his mind was occupied by the view down Ziva's shirt as she bent over his arm. She knew of course but didn't care. After all it stopped him complaining about his arm which, by the looks of it, was not that bad after all. From what Ziva could tell it was just a flesh wound.

"You'll be Ok", she simply said to him before her eyes wandered further around the warehouse. Gibbs had opened the large crates and discovered they were packed with an assortment of illegal weapons from a variety of countries. The only thing they had in common was the message inscribed in Arabic on top of the box 'Death to Israel'

Moments later an ambulance arrived and two burly paramedics stitched up Tony's arm all the while listening to him insist that he was fine and needed to get back to work. They eventually let Tony go with a sling and by that time McGee and Gibbs were already back at NCIS with their suspects.

***

Back at the bullpen Tony sat at his desk, quietly obsessing about something that Ziva had said earlier. "I'm so sorry Tony", Ziva had said to him when he was shot. _Sorry, sorry for what? _He thought leaning back in his chair.

Thinking he would be more constructive elsewhere Tony went back to his computer. Typing was hard with only one hand but if he managed to get back in Gibbs' good books with a new lead on the case it would be all worth it. Still it was no use, Tony just couldn't concentrate, his mind always going back to Ziva. The beautiful Israeli was nowhere to be seen. She had gone out for lunch at 1 and he hadn't seen her since. That was three hours ago. He sighed and glanced back at the files sitting before him. _She's probably with Michael. _Tony again flipped through the files in yet another vain attempt to keep his mind off her. He looked again at file of the petty officer's wife. Her maiden name was Jane Rosenberg and she had, according to the file lived in Israel from when she was 15 years old. This was not a huge surprise to Tony as he remembered her strange likeness to Ziva. Tony was now overcome with an intense curiosity. He knew he was missing something. Then his mind went back to the old warehouse and the giant crates of weapons with the Arabic print scrawled on top. Something wasn't right and Tony knew it. After years as a cop Tony DiNozzo knew when he was being deceived. It just seemed too convenient. An Israeli marries a petty officer whose girlfriend was an arms dealer against Israel. Then it clicked. Out of nowhere the whole situation finally made sense. The piece of the puzzle was put in place. Tony felt the anger rise from within him as he the realisation hit home.

***

At half past four Ziva strolled into the bullpen and brushed a tear away from her red eyes. She breathed deeply before marching confidently to where Tony was madly pacing. Before she could say anything he turned to look at her, his face full of fury.

"She is Mossad", he barked as more of a statement then a question.

"What?"

"She is, isn't she, the petty officer's wife she's Mossad? ... and you knew, which means.... you knew about everything". He clenched his fists until they were white with rage and Ziva knew it had taken nearly all of Tony's will power not to slam them into the wall behind them. "I was nearly killed today Ziva and you could have warned me". There was a moment of silence between them. Ziva sighed and took a step away from him. She realised he had figured it out - about Jane Rosenberg, about Mossad and the arms dealers, about everything. Nothing was sacred anymore.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you Tony, but I needed to protect her... she would be killed if anyone..."

"What about protecting me Ziva? huh? Did you ever think about that? Partners protect each other!" He thought for a while before he whispered "Friends protect each other". In the years he had known Ziva he could never really put a label on their relationship. He always considered them friends but throughout the years their association pushed the boundaries of the label 'friends'. Sure they flirted a bit.... ok, make that a lot. Tony actually hoped that one day their relationship might evolve into more than 'just friends' that was until the appearance of Michael.

Not even waiting for her to say anything, Tony turned and headed to the elevator. She watched as the doors closed, and she wiped a tear off her cheek.

**_Ok I am sorry for the confusion before but I think the story is better now. All the stuff involving the case will be explained next chapter!_**

**_Thank you for reading and as always please review_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey again guys, thank you everyone who reviewed. Especially ZivaDavid09 who reviewed 'to give me a bit of incentive' It worked so thank you. I hope that all of the case things are explained in this chapter, if you are still confused please let me know. Ok, happy reading!**_

_**Tsari**_

_**XOXO **_

It was 8°clock when McGee walked into the bullpen. He had spent the morning in Abby's lab going through evidence for another case she was working on. As usual he had arrived early, hoping to spend some time helping his favourite forensic scientist he certainly hadn't expected Tony to be sitting at his desk with his hair and clothes ruffled and looking like he had only gotten two hours sleep. And Ziva. Ziva was usually at work at 5am and as McGee looked around at 6 that morning she was nowhere to be seen.

Now at 8°clock Ziva had miraculously appeared, but something felt different. Both Tony and Ziva remained silent, not even lifting their heads to acknowledge McGee's entrance. Their silence, especially Tony's, was somewhat eerie and McGee couldn't help but wonder what had caused this. After about five minutes, McGee couldn't take it anymore.

"So..." McGee started, gazing over to Ziva "Ziva where's that guy that has been hanging around lately. Michael isn't it?"

Ziva lifted her head ever so slightly muttered "Michael has gone home, back to Israel". Tony's head shot up at this, it was clear he had been listening to the whole discussion. He refused to make eye contact with either one of them and then slowly continued with his work.

"Oh" McGee replied, deciding not to push the issue any further. He then quietly slinked back to his desk.

***

Later that day the elevator chimed and Gibbs walked in, only after he sat down did Ziva stand up and come to the front of his desk. "Gibbs, I would like to say something. To you and the team". As she said this Gibbs remained sitting but summoned the other agents to him.

When they were all assembled Ziva began "I have been holding out on all of you" she sighed "For some time I have known about Mossad's involvement in this case and I have not told any of you." She glanced around the small group only to see Tony starring at his shoes. "The petty officers wife, Sarah Doices, is a Mossad operative in America. Her assignment was to get close to and gather in tell on Katelyn Wilson and the arms dealing operation she was associated to."

"So she was spying on her husband's lover" McGee concluded

"Essentially yes, although we suspect that she told him, maybe about being Mossad or maybe about the whole operation, we cannot be sure. Either way, Mossad think that Katelyn somehow found out about their agent and started an affair with and then killed John Doices to find out everything he knew about her."

"But there was nothing on the body to indicate that he was tortured for information" McGee commented

"There is more than one way to torture someone, McGee"

McGee nodded understandingly just as Gibbs phone started to ring.

"Jethro, come down to autopsy. It's urgent" Ducky's voice came through the cell phone.

Gibbs hung up and headed to the elevator before motioning for Tony to come with him. Obediently Tony followed. They stood silent in the elevator until Gibbs reached for the emergency stop button. As if this was a cue, Tony began to speak, slowly at first but then gaining momentum.

"Its rule number 1, Gibbs. Never screw over your partner!" Tony fumed "Then Ziva comes and hides information relating to the case from me. From all of us!"

Gibbs nodded and Tony took this as a sign to continue.

"You trust your partner with your life and then if they hide things..." he sighed "How do I know if I can trust her?"

"Is this even the real issue DiNozzo?" Gibbs said simply. He wasn't one to give hours advice and talk about everything that was bothering people but after weeks of Tony being miserable he knew he needed to step in.

"What? Of course it's the real issue" It took a minute of thinking before Tony continued "I don't know. I mean, it's been different around here since that Michael guy showed up." "He's a piece of work" Tony chuckled. "You know since he came, Ziva doesn't come over to my place after work anymore and she hides everything from us now. She used to tell me all those things"

"It sounds to me like you are jealous, Tony"

"Jealous? Jealous of who?"

But, before Gibbs could answer the elevator lurched back into life and the doors suddenly opened.

"Figure it out" Gibbs said before stepping out, leaving a very dumbstruck Tony behind.

***

"Jethro" Dr Mallard greeted his long-time friend. "What took you so long?"

"Don't ask Duck." He replied "What have you got for me?"

"Gibbs, I have solved the mystery!" Ducky exclaimed "I have discovered how this Ms Katelyn Wilson managed to get information from Mr Doices without notable signs of torture.

A confused look from Gibbs prompted Ducky to explain further. "I was just talking to Timothy, he explained Ziva's theories and that's when I finally made sense of what I had found earlier. Needle marks, Gibbs. Between two fingers on his right hand. I have sent swabs off to Abby but I think you'll find the result will come back positive for 'truth serum'. As if by a sign Gibbs' phone started manically ringing in his pocket and both old men laughed when Abby's voice came through.

"It's truth serum, Gibbs!" she said as excited as ever.

***

After proving Ziva's initial theory correct Gibbs and the NCIS team decided that their first duty was to call in Sara Doice and warn her of the danger she was in now that the gang of arms dealers knew about her mission. Sara Doice quickly confirmed this and told the team she had told her husband about everything . They recommended that she move into a safe house at least until they could locate the remaining members group. She had agreed to this and now McGee was escorting her back to her house to pick up her supplies.

***

Tony lay his head on one of the cold metal benches in Abby's lab. He groaned as his mind tried to make sense of Gibbs' last words. _Jealous. Who was he jealous of? _

"Abby, who am I jealous of?" Tony whined. He had told her the story when he came in but she had decided to let him think about it for a while before she stepped in.

"Poor baby..." The cheerful goth said coming over to Tony and stroking his head. "It's so obvious" she whispered.

Tony groaned again and Abby just rolled her eyes and continued. "Ok then. Who has annoyed you ever since he came here?"

"Umm that Michael guy I guess" Tony moaned. "But why would I be jealous of him?"

"Because you're in love with Ziva!!" Abby cried "God, it's so obvious! It seems like everyone can see it but you two!" She took a deep breath and stared at Tony who was still trying to process this outburst. He didn't say anything, he merely stared into the distance. Abby was right. There was no denying that fact. The real question was: What was he going to do now?

_**Please review so I can write more!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey Guys, It's been a while hasn't it? Yeah... sorry about that. I have just been so excited about the next chapter that I have been putting this one off. Anyway, like always, please read and review!! **_

_**Tsari**_

_**XOXO**_

Later that night Tony and Ziva just sat at their desks, their eyes glued to their computers. Truth be told, Tony laid his head on his desk. He was still reeling from his earlier conversation with Abby. He was still in total shock about her blunt outburst and Tony just couldn't come to terms with the fact that Abby was probably right. So there he sat, glancing occasionally over at Ziva. Their silence was completely mutual, almost awkward and even McGee had started to sense the tension.

"So guys....." McGee said enthusiastically in a vain attempt to start some form of conversation between the two. He was saved from this awkward silence by the all too familiar 'ding' of the elevator.

Sara Doice stepped through the doors with a bag flung over her shoulder. She was immediately greeted by McGee. Tony and Ziva however, were not so enthusiastic. They barely noticed her entrance.

"So I'm ready to go..." She said to McGee

"Sure.... ok..." he stuttered "Tony, you coming?"

At this, Tony gave a large sigh but never objected. He stood and followed obediently. Only once gazing back at Ziva before he joined McGee and Sara in the elevator.

***

Ziva was left alone to reflect on what could only be described as the longest day on record. It was still not over, she thought miserably. Tony and McGee were still taking Sara Doice to the new safe house they had arranged for her. Ziva sat there, no longer even bothering to focus on her work. Her thoughts eventually drifting, as they inevitably do, to Tony. She often contemplated their relationship and their inability to commit to even the idea of one. Ever since day one, there had been a kind of chemistry that she had felt with no other man. Ever since then they had been playing a cat and mouse game with each other, both too stubborn to admit how they actually felt. Ziva tried to shake the thought from her mind and focus on work but it was no use. Failing this she reached for the remote and turned on one of the nearby TVs.

***

"Ok we are nearly there. It's just around the corner"

"Why did you insist on parking so far away McDoofes" Tony whined.

"Tony, I explained this to you before... It is a matter of safety" McGee replied. Tony just rolled his eyes and stared at his shoes again.

There was silence among the three as they rounded the corner. McGee was the first one to break it. "So Tony, is everything OK? You seem like you have something on your mind."

Tony would usually jump at the chance to make fun of McGee's sensitive side but today he answered him simply and seriously. "Yeah McGee, Is it that obvious?"

The next instant Tony heard a car racing around the corner followed by a ___staccato_ outburst of gunfire He barely had time to register the events before darkness engulfed him.

***

"Breaking news, just in!", the slightly anorexic TV presenter said. "One person was killed and one injured in a drive by shooting in Georgetown this evening. Police believe the shooting was a planned attack on the federal agents at the scene." She mentioned something else about a hurricane somewhere but Ziva didn't care. Her face was as white as a death lily and she began to feel sick to her stomach. What if that was Tony? What if she never got to tell him how she felt? How much she loved him? She thought about all this while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_**Sorry about another cliff hanger. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! **_


End file.
